Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum was a plucky, gleeful, energetic Pokemon Trainer from Kanto that meets Mario and Luigi in the First Season. He is later reunited with his best friend, Brock, his arch rival, Gary, and Professor, Prof. Oak. Ash was elected president in the crossover between Youtube News and Stupid Mario Brothers, although this has not been mentioned since it happened (Since this crossover was non-canon). History Background Originating from Kanto, Ash Ketchum went on a journey to become the best Pokemon Trainer accompanied by Brock and Misty. His main rival is Gary Oak grandson of his mentor Professor Oak. Season One "I Was Trying to Catch You!" Ash first shows up thinking Mario and Luigi were rare Pokemon and threw a Pokéball at them. The two saw him as weird and left. "I can play the Pokeflute" He later auditions to be part of Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms but fails as he plays the Pokeflute badly. "I need a Plumber, Stat!" He later gets a message from Pikachu informing him that Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet, Charmander set the couch on fire, Jiggilypuff blew up in the microwave and that Snorlax did a body slam on Brock which killed him. Ash missing the point on Brock and hires the Mario Bros. to plunge his toilet promising pizza to them. They agree and plunge his toilet but the experience (which involes Wobbuffet getting stuck on Mario's face) makes the Mario Bros. quit plumbing. They later get annoyed even more when Ash reveals he has no pizza to give them. New Job and Badly Delivered Package "I'm Here to Help My Friends" Season Two "Brock? What are you doing here?" "I Spy Pokemon in the Distance" "Me As Well!" "I Play the Guitar" "You Can Have Our Balls!" "Oh Boy, Chicken Pokemon!" Season Three The Movie Operation: Blind Storm Ash makes one last appearance (due to RandumbProd and Richalvarez splitting up) at the end of Operation: Blind Storm complaining that his Pokeballs no longer work after throwing one (Luigi points out they didn't work anyway) and his game doesn't work either. Snake however points out there's no cartridge in there and Ash then puts Pokemon Red Version into it, then joyfully exclaims that the powers are back, when someone hits him with his Pokeball. Season Four Despite not appearing Ash is mentioned in Season Four when the Mario Bros. pin the blame on him for taking everyone's stuff in a letter (when they really did it due to working for the Mafia). The group after reading the letter swear to never talk to him again. Season 5 Ash won't appear in Season 5. Due to what Dane Cook can only call "creative differences" between he and RMA Studios, he will never appear in Stupid Mario Brothers, or for that matter, any RMA video again. Personality He is very annoying and cheerful and is seen as that and a cheapskate from everyone else. Abilities He often uses his (non working) Pokéball as weapon to much failure. He cannot play the Pokeflute well. Despite this he is actually a very good Guitar player much to the Mario Bros. surprise. He can also summon Pikachu to help him fight, as seen in The Movie in Act I Part 2. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Season Four Category:Stupid Mario Brothers